Crashing Down 2
by raven lynn morrigan
Summary: the second and final part of my Crashing Down saga. COMPLETE


this sequel has been sitting in my to do file for a very long time and frankly has been pissing me off every time i look at it. it was meant to be written and posted in conjunction with my Samurai Troopers story chapter 8 in which all the odd weather phenomena of this fictional planet is explored when those characters are forced into an alternate dimension. i've had a major writers block on that story for a very long time now-which has kept this one from being written. to get it out of my to do file i decided to write it on its own. this story may not be the final teen titans fan fiction that i have to post-but it is the final one that i have to write. I WILL WORK ON NO MORE TEEN TITANS FAN FICTION AFTER THIS. with that said i'm in no mood to write a long drawn out complicated sequel to the first story. i have some book ideas that i have been wanting to write for a very long time and fan fictions are just highly addictive pursuits that keep me from focusing on them. i want to simply finish out where i didn't go in the ending of part one of this story and move on to finish my other fan fictions and get them out of the way of my real passion.

* * *

><p><strong>Crashing Down 2<strong>

Raven stands just outside the cave that has been her home on this strange primitive alien world for the last nine months. For the last 3 weeks of that time the sun has ceased to shine. Glistening stars pepper the sky now that the rains have abated for the time being. It's beautiful here Raven thinks as she glances down at the adolescent twin saber-cat cubs Tunguska and Roswell as they join her at the cave entrance. A sultry breeze blows across the desert plains from the direction of the lake as Raven places a hand against the substantial curve of her belly. She looks down at the cubs. "I think its time we get a little exercise."

The cubs run out of the cave scattering the lightning imprinted glass balls as they playfully chase each other.

She glances briefly at her Titan communicator before following the cubs. She knows that she was meant for only one task upon this alien world. Has she told her friends what that task was they never would have left her here. Beast Boy's wild tale told to the natives of this world-wasn't quite right she now realizes. There will be a priestess for this world-that much is true-but it will not be her. She caresses her stomach one last time before setting out for the lake.

*cd2*

As she finally arrives at the lake she is struck by a sense of deja vu as the dream she had so many months ago comes true before her eyes. The lake is so sparking and clear on a warm but not overly hot night. Cool waves lap lazily at the sandy shore. As she looks around Raven finds she is standing on steps of a large mud brick building by the lake near where her pod crash landed.

Tunguska and Roswell romp playfully in the desert sand not far away rolling around of the dark glass spheres with colored streaking patterns on it. Raven backs away farther down the steps as a bright ray of light shines down upon the building. It isn't just any building she realizes as she looks at up it. It is a temple. As she looks up at the sky it isn't the long gone sun or the moons casting the bright light rays-but the brightest star of the night sky-the one so bright one could read by its light. She was sent here-made one with this world for a reason. She gasps startled as the young male stands on top of it proclaiming it was built for her-in his language. The words are meaningless but the intent is clear. Lightning flashes suddenly as she looks down at her stomach-but she quickly realizes that it hasn't come from the sky.

Her mate rushes down the side of the side of the temple and hurries down the steps as Raven collapses.

Tunguska and Roswell cease their playing and follow closely behind as Raven is carried inside the temple. Her mate lays Raven down on a bed of soft down collected and crafted just for her comfort.

Things seem to be happening so quickly as Raven is struck by thunderous labor pains. The words he speaks about going for the clan's healer is lost on her but she recognizes his intent and grabs his hand before he can leave her. "There is no time for that."

Her words are equally as puzzling to him but she clearly wants him to remain with her. Raven takes the Chakra stone she never tried to magically restore to her own forehead and places it in his hand-somehow she needs to convey its importance to this man.

He looks down at the glimmering jewel in her hand. It is clear she wants him to take it. Instead he feels strongly compelled to place his hand over hers with the jewel held between their palms.

She looks up at him wide-eyed as the stone begins to glow. The glow of light between their palms seems to spread to the entire room of the temple. _"Why__did__you__build__this__place?"_

He looks wide-eyed at Raven he heard her in his head speak his language. _"It__was__commanded__of__me__by__the__sky__as__your__tears__rained__down__from__it.__I__have__worked__these__long__months__to__prepare__this__temple__for__you.__I__was__told__you__would__come__when__it__was__time._

_You__will__be__priestess__as__the__Green__God__told__my__people._

_They__are__scared__by__the__night__that__does__not__go__away__and__the__moons__that__cease__to__shine.__They__fear__they__have__done__something__to__anger__the__Gods."_

Raven is in awe for a few moments as she heard his reply in her own language in her head. _"No.__I__am__not__the__priestess__the__Green__One__was__mistaken__about__that."_ She takes his other hand and places it upon her stomach. _"Greater__forces__than__him__control__what__is__happening__here__and__they__mean__for__our__daughter__to__be__the__priestess__of__this__world.__That__is__why__I__was__brought__here__and__placed__in__your__path."_

He looks at Raven for sometime. "_I__hurt__you...I__am__sorry"_

_"It__was__the__way__of__your__people.__You__need__not__say__you__are__sorry."_

_"Just__because__it__was__our__way__did__not__make__it__right.__That__was__revealed__to__me__the__day__I__was__told__to__build__this__place."_

Raven cries out as another sharp pain hits her.

He waits until she shows signs of the pain receding before he speaks again. _"I should go for the clan healer."_

_"No...you must stay here. It will be up to you to raise our daughter-not me. I was meant only to bring her into this world-and nothing more. She may have powers-and you need to keep this gem safe in case she were to need it someday to keep her powers in check."_

With his free hand he traces the scar running across Raven's forehead. _"It was here you wore it."_

_"Yes."_

_"You could do things like the Green God and the Blind God before the accident which brought you here."_

_"Something similar-yes...but not since then. The gem kept my powers in check. You must remember to keep it safe._

_"I will remember...but you cannot mean to give up. Our daughter will need a mother."_

_"I don't want to give up-but it isn't up to me. I survived something long ago that I never should have. I believe I survived only to end up here when the time came-and so shall come my end when the child I was meant to carry is safely born. The twins will help you watch over our daughter."_

Both Tunguska and Roswell mew lowly as if in a sad agreement to Raven's statement.

He nods his head solemnly._ "Please tell me about yourself so that I may tell our daughter all about you when she is older."_

*cd2*

In what would be the early predawn hours on this world if the sun still shinned twin cubs Tunguska and Roswell sit with heads bowed at the end of their freshly dug grave-a sign of respect on their behalf for the alien girl from a far off world that took care of them when their mother died. They mew sadly up at the stars as her body is lay to rest on this world that was so alien to her. They quiet only when the tiny infant she bore begins to cry. They stand watching the man holding the baby recites the old incantations requesting their loved one safe journey into whatever life is beyond the brief one all mortals live. When he is done-they fill in the dirt dug from the ground in silence. They stay nearby as the man piles it high with a pyramid shape of stones. They remain behind a few moments as the man takes the tiny infant back into the temple. Tunguska turns to Roswell and nods. Roswell nods back then proceeds to help his brother roll the colorful glass stones to ring the base of the pyramid. With their task complete they return to the temple to watch over their tiny charge.

* * *

><p>story playlist: Wrecking Ball-Miley Cyrus<p>

Titanium-Madilyn Bailey

Skyscraper-Demi Lovato

the *cd2* scene break is an abbreviation of crashing down 2-the story title. i used it to jump over the travel to the lake and the part where raven is asked to tell about herself. we all know that story so there was no need to pad the story by writing it to prolong the ending which i jumped to. raven's survival reference was to the end part 3-i vaguely referenced it in passing to explain the inevitable ending of this story. sorry if you don't like the way it came out-it was always meant to be that way and didn't come from my ever growing disdain for the unfinished story sitting in my to do file. some of the stuff mentioned is very loosely based on real life astronomical science stuff. if there is something about that you don't get and want to know more about like why the sun on this alien world stopped shinning PM me-i'm not going to go into it here. if you do want to know be patient because its weeks on end before i get online sometimes. this a scifi world connected to one of my future Samurai Trooper the Next Generation story chapters-namely its weird weather phenomena-WHICH IS ENTIRELY MY CREATION AND NOT TO BE USED ANYWHERE ELSE BY ANYONE! to see the art work based on the weird weather go to my profile and look for directions on how to find my deviant art page.


End file.
